


coming for you

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: when jane ramos looked her in the eye with the confidence suited for such a strong looking woman and a promise on her lips to fix this, somehow, petra had felt reassured





	coming for you

The dream was pleasant at first, sent a thrill down petra's spine that she hasn't experienced since she was a teenager green enough to believe in love. Soon enough it caught up with her though, and the tension rose. She'd stiffen at the occasional touches from jane and the looks she got in return weren't particularly happy ones. 

They were walking together one night discussing what the next steps and expected moves from the police were and it had somehow went off topic to their usual JR vs pete banter, although petra had zoned out somewhere in the last two minutes when the dream popped up in her mind for 43rd time that day. "Pete." Jane's hand squeezed gently on petra's shoulder, apparently it was obvious her head wasn't so clear. Petra feigned paying attention and rolled her eyes to the pete, brushing her off with an "im fine im fine!!"  
Or not. When the sudden realization hit that they somehow ended up in a more secluded side of- god knows where, petra started panicking. They couldn't be alone right now. She closed her eyes to try and steady her breathing, interrupted by a concerned jane, "Well you sure don't look like it. Tell me what's up." Petra contemplated it for a split silly second before shaking her head, a little too much. Too panicky. She couldn't stay here anymore, "I'm not breaking down in front of you for the third time" She chuckled miserably at that.  
"Think about it like this- it's for the case. You have to go clear headed in order for us to win this so it's my simple duty as your lawyer to make sure of that." The warm grin on JR's face sent a pang of guilt down petra's insides but her logic didn't have time for that. Although dreading any unnecessary contact petra held her hand and apologized for her behavior before mumbling whatever excuse she could think of and storming off.

She went through her options on where to go only to land on one jane villanueva. The thought of jane judging her dilemma crossed her mind but there was no way in hell her moral standards would allow her to do anything but be supportive, and maybe petra needed that right now. So she made her way over there and rehearsed what she'd say. 

Petra didn't trust. Couldn't trust. Yet somehow when jane ramos looked her in the eye with the confidence suited for such a strong looking woman with a promise on her lips to fix this, somehow, she had felt reassured. Steadied by a hand on her knee and blind faith in a woman she barely knew. The other jane hugged her and told her to go for it, that she definitely sensed attraction from both sides. It brought petra comfort for the time being and she opted for ignoring all other pressing matters about the situation. 

Then two weeks later after enduring awkward encounters and tension that could kill JR knocked on her office door with good news. So mirroring her dream, petra forced every ounce of bravery in her out and took two steps towards jane with every intention to kiss her. Except it seemed she had miscalculated the amount of bravery she had and froze a hair's breadth away from those oh-so soft looking lips. It was unfair really, how soft they looked. A cheeky JR cleared her throat and it brought petra back to reality. A stuttered apology was already forming in her lips for trying to kiss her out of the blue before jane pulled her by the waist and did it herself. Petra smiled so much that day it hurt her cheeks, and maybe krishna was a little scared too. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this just now so it's more than a little messy but i thought i'd post since i'm not continuing


End file.
